Arizona
by twi1ight2019
Summary: Wherever she goes, people whisper, "That's the girl who ..." The story of, after heartbreak and agony, Bella really moved to Forks. Hint: Phil wasn't the ONLY reason ...
1. Phil

**I don't own Twilight **

**I really hope you like it, though … and REVIEW!!**

Chapter One

Phil

"So," said Renee. "I'm going out. Aren't you excited for me?" I was happy that she wouldn't be at home waiting for me, but still, it was her date and not mine. She wobbled around on the floor that needed a good clean—but Renee wouldn't do it and wouldn't pay anyone to.

Renee hugged me and wished me a good day.

She was wearing her green shawl that complimented her eyes, and her grin was genuine and ear-to-ear.

"Of course, Mom," I said. Her smile faded quickly as she dug out three dollars from her jeans pocket and handed it to me.

I turned around and closed the front door behind me.

It was sunny and hot. The desert, and where it began at the end of the street, were cold and ominous and seemed to be readying itself for a hurricane. I sat on the grass and waited for my friends.

I knew she was watching me as Lynn's blue Mercedes pulled up (don't ask). Lynn's hair was blowing in the cold wind and she motioned that _he_ was in the back. I ran my fingers through my hair as she called,

"Come on, Ella!" The horn honked.

"One second!" I cried and ran back to our front door and opened it. My mother stood right there, only to reassure me that she had been watching my every move. "Mom," I began, "can I go out with my friends tonight—" I didn't even finish before she responded,

"Sure." I smiled as I closed the door, but she frowned.

I ran back to Lynn's car, only to run back to my front door and open it, gasping, "What's his name?" Her face suddenly lit up as she told me.

"Phil." I closed the door for the final time and opened the door to the Mercedes.

"Hey," said my boyfriend as I sat in the front.

I sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I turned off the lights and stepped into the beautiful world of Phoenix at night. Renee had left an hour ago for her pointless date with Phil, who I'd heard all about the moment I (once again) opened my front door. He was a minor league baseball player she'd met online—she'd been "uber-happy" (Quoting my mother) to find out he lived in Phoenix.

Lynn beeped Gergory's horn and I ran to her car, almost tripping but catching myself. "Come ON!" screamed a guy who I guessed was Sarah's new boyfriend.

"Oh, shut up," said Lynn, and her cousin (who was new in town) said that the movie didn't start until seven, anyways. It didn't.

As I opened the car door and quickly kissed Gregory I wasn't surprised to realize that Sarah was bouncing off the walls as her mouth exploded with useless information.

Sarah's long brown curls were bouncing everywhere as her hands flailed, telling us how she had met Ben, and how _wonderful_ he was. It was the same last week—but his name was Sam.

Ben was gorgeous, and I wasn't surprised, knowing Sarah. He had blonde curls that stayed, and he wasn't bouncing up and down all of the time. His skin was the palest I had ever seen, and his eyes were black.

"So," I asked Ben. "Why haven't I seen you ... around?"

"Home schooled," said Ben. "I'm allergic to sunlight."

**So, I know it was kind of short, but that's OKAY (or I hope you think so!)! I just want some REVIEWS!! **


	2. Important AN

**A/N: As you are aware, almost no one is reviewing this story, so I kind of think no one is reading it, so I'm not going to update until I have at least five or more reviews, even though, usually, I don't really like to. Anyway, please review because I like this story and would like to continue it soon, and not in twelve months when I have already lost my initial viewers.**


	3. Meeting Gregory

**I don't own Twilight **

**I really hope you like it, though … and REVIEW!! Seriously.**

Chapter Two

Meeting Gregory

I stepped out of my life, and into the dreary world of my house and my mother's irritating knick-knacks that even _she_ didn't like—and she'd bought them! As I stepped across the threshold, I expected—I had forgotten she was with Phil—to be greeted by arms thrust around me, a warm, buttery voice asking, "Why are you late?" or "What happened? I want to know, Bella!"

Bella. Only my family called me that because Sarah told me I couldn't be Becca because names starting with B are stupid—and she only revealed to me why on a strange trip to the Aspen Highlands.

I don't want to be called _Bitchy Bella_. I don't want to be hated, ignored, set aside, or laughed at. According to Sarah, I wanted to be the one who was laughing _at_ someone.

I can't hate Sarah, though. She introduced my to my eighth boyfriend (there were some before _him_, but none were the same) in Phoenix.

Yeah, you heard—or read—right.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"El? Ella?" asked Lynn, her voice fading into the din of my high school. "Where the hell are you, Ella?" Her lips moved, exercising after not yelling "God!! That's the wrong way to go, moron!!" to someone after leaving class.

I turned around, separating myself from the crowd quickly and easily. It was a maze of lockers and clothes and people and cell phones. Three people leaned against me, and I had been trying to melt into the crowd, something easily done by some who isn't conspicuous, well, like me.

I was trying to hide to clear my head, maybe listen to my ipod (who cared if I wasn't supposed to? Not my mother!). I was nowhere near my locker, and it didn't matter. I had my art sketchbook in my hand and had been ready to make my way to class with Lynn.

Because I had this class with Lynn ... I thought I did, but wasn't sure.

"Here, Lynn," I said, my voice shaking with queasiness after the pop quiz. Had Lynn had math yet? Did she know about the pop quiz?

Lynn didn't notice. "Well, Sarah's waiting." I nodded and slipped into the crowd to find Sarah—some who _is_ conspicuous.

She was wearing a green sweatshirt, a pink shirt the size of a bikini, and tight jeans. Don't forget the leather boots and touch-screen cell phone, being touched as we spoke, ready for the voice to say, "Hello. What were _you_ doing next to _Samantha_ today, hmm??" It waited as she spoke to someone else.

"—Of course. Well, later," Sarah called out as she stepped back and bumped into me. "Ella!" She walked over, bumping into _him_. He smiled at me.

"Ella, right?" His voice was soft.

It was the beginning of my problems.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If I hadn't tried to hide, he wouldn't have been there for Sarah to conveniently bump in to. If I hadn't just broken up with Thomas, I wouldn't be telling you this.

I never would have met Edward.

I wouldn't be scribbling this down to clear my conscience, having every hour my daughter come up and say, "Alice says you're writing secrets!" only to wonder how Alice knew something like that. For every time Edward, my husband, walked into the room and hide this, in shame of what happened. Sulking away to Renesmee's room, only to stare at her and wonder how I deserve something this wonderful. Hoe I'm not bending over in the ache of this shame. In shame of how I've lied to him and done the worst thing Gregory said you could do.

I was lying to myself.

**I really hoped you liked it, and am REALLY glad people are reading my story again (not that I'm saying you didn't …) Well, until I update again!!**

**~Bella**


	4. Movies

**I don't own Twilight **

**I really hope you like it, though … and REVIEW!! Seriously.**

Chapter Three

Movies

I called Sarah the night after we went out, that Saturday. My mother would never admit it, but she listened in on the other phone when I took all of my phone calls. I could hear her breathing.

"So," I calmly asked her, "how's Ben?" I could hear her let out a sigh as she answered.

"Didn't you hear? We, like, totally broke up. It's over, and we're never talking again!" she shrieked into the phone, and I heard a gasp. Renee.

"Why? You guys were so good together!" I said, but I was just repeating the same stuff I said every time Sarah broke up with some guy I might have met twice.

"Well, Lynn told me to on Friday night, and then I found out that he was, like, into _you_ ... and then it was over. It was terrible. I'm not talking to either of them!" yelled Sarah. I could hear my mother hang up on the other end.

I gasped, too. He liked _me_?? I brought something else up instead when I asked, "Lynn too?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know ... I guess it's not REALLY her fault. Ben ... oh my god, what have I done?"

"Broken up with Ben?" I could hear her mumble something that was probably a yes. I couldn't control myself and blurted, "He likes me, Sarah?"

"Uh huh. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow at the movies—we're still on for that right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick someone up at the movie theatre," she said, and then hung up. Sarah would never change her ways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Did you hear about Ben?" was the first thing Lynn asked when she picked me up Sunday night. She was in Gregory's car, and he was driving while she sat in the back.

"You get the front," said Gregory as he leaned in and kissed me. His car was a Toyota Corolla—his grandfather's old car that he paid someone to fix up for him.

"Uh huh." The same thing Sarah had said on the phone.

We pulled out of the driveway and in five minutes were at the theatre, laughing for some reason I can't remember.

The theatre was one of those really, really old ones that has the actually screen on a stage. Lynn works there and gets a discount, so we always end up going there because she knows the people, too.

As we stroll in everyone says, "Lynn! Bella, Gregory." They laugh and point to a boy who has his back to us serving popcorn to another customer.

"We have a new employee!" says Rebecca, a really peppy girl who goes to our school. She has striking red hair and is a cheerleader with Sarah. Lynn could totally be a cheerleader, but she's says it's pathetic to dance around while guys drool over you.

Me? I don't really know.

"Oh!" says Lynn, and her excitement isn't fake. "Who is it—I mean, what's his name?"

Rebecca mumbles something incomprehensible, so Liz asks her to repeat it.

"Andrew," she says. "His name's Andrew." Then she whispers, "His parents are like dead, and he's living with his aunt. Somebody said that he lives in the homeless shelter down the street, but I don't believe it. At least Michaela says that."

"Andrew!" calls Michaela. "Come meet the assistant manager, Lynn."

Then Andrew turns around—and it's Ben.

**I hope you liked it!! Now, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!!!**


	5. Shock

**I don't own Twilight **

**I really hope you like it, though … and REVIEW!! Seriously.**

Chapter Four

Shock

I looked him straight in the eye and he _blushed_. He turned around and mumbled to Rebecca, "Uh, I think we need more popcorn." She looks at him like, _Not really._

"Yes," she says finally. "I think we need more popcorn, too. You can go fill it up now." As soon as he turns around to go make more popcorn, she turns to me and asks, "So when did you guys break up?"

I look at her like _What?_ She smiles and laughs this funny little laugh I've never heard before and never want to hear again.

"Oh, come _on_! It's just me. I saw the way you stared at him in ... shock." Rebecca might be good at seeing how people look at each other and sensing feelings, but we were never together.

Never.

"We were never together." I can just picture his pale skin projecting sunlight.

How true that thought really was.

"Oh," she says like she understands. "So it was a 'just friends' thing? I get it. He's really cute."

"No," I say finally. "You don't get it. We really never were together. I met him a couple of days ago—just lay off."

"Sheesh," she groans and puts her hands out. "Whatever. Just cool it and let me talk to him. Tell him you're interested."

"But I'm _not_."

"Ella—"

"Rebecca!" says Lynn, but it's way too late. Becca already has all of these crazy thoughts in her hand and I don't think they will magically disappear. "Sarah."

Becca nods like she understands, but she's an _idiot_.

"Ben!" she says as Ben comes back into our circle that we've automatically made.

"Andrew," he says. "I told you my name was Andrew—not Ben. I'm Andrew."

"How come they say that you're Ben, then?"

"I have no idea," Ben lies. "I've never met them before."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I just don't get it!" cries Sarah when we're at my house after the move (which ended up being terrible). "It says to subtract two, but you're adding two!"

"You're supposed to do the opposite operation," Lynn tries to explain. "Algebra." We're sitting on our beds or sleeping bags in my room. I was planning to serve popcorn, but now that doesn't seem like a good idea.

The room is painted blue and has a walk-in closet, a desk, a bed, a lot of posters, and a lot of trophies for the one thing I've stuck to for my entire life: A picture of Rio de Janeiro, where I've always wanted to go.

"Hmm," says Sarah. "Yeah." She applies mascara even before she falls asleep just incase she _dreams_ about boys.

"You don't get it," Lynn sighs in expiration. "You add to balance the equation and keep it equal." Why does she continue to help her? Sarah's never going to get it when she's spending all of her concentration on mascara and why Ben broke up with her (hmmm ... wonder why?).

"Oh," says Sarah, and I throw my hands up, just as frustrated as Lynn is. She isn't paying attention, but soon she will because the bottle's almost empty of the gunk.

"Let's just go to bed," I finally decide when I pull my covers to my chest. "I'm tired, and tomorrow I have nothing to do so I need my energy." Energy to put on mascara and not pay attention while my friends get frustrated trying to HELP me.

"To watch TV?" asks Lynn. She laughs and fluffs her pillow, placing her head down and making sure she looks great.

"What else?" sighs Sarah, also ready to fall asleep. Lynn turns off the light and suddenly the room goes dark and I lean over to look at the blank wall. The last thing I need is nightmares.

Sarah is asleep in about five minutes, like always.

Lynn turns the light on and I quickly open my eyes. The room's blue walls are once against vibrant and I can see all of my serial obsessions that I outgrew. Horseback riding, fencing, tae kwon do ...

My mom is on a date with Phil and won't tell us to shut the light up and go to sleep like usual.

"Why?" asks Liz, turning off her light. The room is covered in a layer of darkness.

"Why did he lie?" I ask innocently into the darkness where Liz's ears await my response to her unspecific question.

"Duh."

"I don't know—maybe he was embarrassed. I would be embarrassed—but I would handle it differently. I might go and run out of the room never to be seen or heard from again. Maybe I'd punch him. But seeing _your_ ex boyfriend and the girl you like? Not good."

I look over to Sarah, snoring loudly with mascara dripping onto an already mascara-stained pillow. I used to let her use mine, but not anymore.

Liz sighs. "I might lie. Ben's path was a smart one. We can't prove he's Ben—he felt a little different."

"So? It was Ben. The same pale skin, the same gold eyes..."

"What do you mean?" asks Liz suddenly. "His eyes weren't golden, they were black or dark, dark, brown. There's no question."

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW!! I'm so sorry it took so long—I had a lot of homework and … stuff.**


End file.
